Deep Into the Dark Woods Forest
by Mein Liebling
Summary: "Run little darling and don't you wait, For the monsters will get you as long as you're still. Run into the woods and hide, my dear, For nothing will save you once the monster has appeared."


"Run little _darling _and don't _**you wait,**_

For the _monsters _will get you as long as you're _**still**_

**Run into the woods** and _hide,_ my dear

For nothing will save you once the monster has appeared."

.(nothing).

A crash and a rumble sounded outside your window

_And you were silenced with curiosity in your eyes._

A yowl and growl sounded loudly from outside

_And you were pale and __**screaming in terror.**_

_..(_**It was a monster.**_)_

(It was coming to get **you.**)

(_But why you did not know.)_

**(You knew that sound.)**_**..**_

-Such a terrible, _terrible,_ **terrible **noise. -

_You froze as the claws of the monster scratched at your door_

Such a noise was like **nails on a chalkboard**

_You were knocked out of your stupor and ran to the backdoor_

_**..(Thankfully the monster didn't notice.)**_

(It wouldn't take long though.)..

**Rushing **and **running** and **dancing** in the trees

Howls followed you in unearthly breeze

Yells of the villagers and of the children

(Followed you as you ran into the forest)

_**(The Dark Woods Forest)**_

"_Please! Thou beg of you! Don't kill me!"_

("Run little _darling _and don't _**you wait,**_

For the _monsters _will get you as long as you're _**still**_

**Run into the woods** and _hide,_ my dear

For nothing will save you once the monster has appeared.")

You ran into the forest that fateful summer's eve

And never before had you traveled _alone_

**With such danger following you, you wondered **

"Will this end with myself as bone?

_Dead in the paws because of a blunder that thou didn't know?"_

**..(Didn't know.)**

(Did you know?)

(You didn't know.)..

It was dark and cold 

And the air was _despair_

**Claws **and** faces** grinned out of the leaves

And you could not bare

_**To look back at the monster **_

_**In fear of your life be forfeit.**_

..("Will I survive? Don't worry my **darling**

_**Protect**_ yourself or fear of my _**wrath**_

Will you _stay _or will you _run?_ Don't worry **darling**

_Just follow the path.").._

You brush a piece of blonde hair out of your **eyes**

And flinch as the yowl of the wolf roars in your **ears**

Somewhere along the way your **red dress got ripped**

_And heading towards Grandma's house you went_

**..(Like Little Red Riding Hood.)**

**(Run little child **_the wolf is after you.).._

_**Beautiful music serenaded you as you ran**_

_**Deep into the Dark Woods Forest**_

_Would you survive?_

_Only alive_

_But barely?_

..(Deep into the Dark Woods Forest.)

_(You ran with a monster on your heels.).._

**Time was slowed **

**As your feet ran passed**

**Deep into the Dark Woods Forest**

("Will I survive? Don't worry my **darling**

_**Protect**_ yourself or fear of my _**wrath**_

Will you _stay _or will you _run?_ Don't worry **darling**

_Just follow the path.")_

_..(You ran with fear you ran with tears.)..._

The voice of the monster reached your ears

You were tired and nearly ready to faint

But shocked you were

Was nothing when-

"_**L-Len!?"**_

_(Deep into the _**Dark Woods Forest**

_A little girl and her brother ran_

_With fears of monsters and delusions of ghouls_

_They ran into the forest one fateful summer's eve_

_Never ever seen again_

_Lost in the woods_

**The Dark Woods Forest**

_Rin and Len_

_Were gone again_

_Never to be seen_

_Kind and courageous_

_Lost in a haze_

_Of monsters and serpents_

_And horrible things_

_Heard a mouse scratching in the kitchen one evening_

_Rin ran off in a fit of hysterics_

_Len yelled and followed her in_

_To _**the Dark Woods Forest**_ the two of them went_

_Crying and Screaming like a creature gone mad_

_Never seen again_

**Because they were lost**

**Like Little Red Riding Hood**

In the Dark Woods Forest

**Where no human went and only the foulest kind dwelled**

Rin and Len were lost

Gone forever.)

* * *

"Run little _darling _and don't _**you wait,**_

For the _monsters _will get you as long as you're _**still**_

**Run into the woods** and _hide,_ my dear

For nothing will save you once the monster has appeared.

Run little _darling _and don't _**you wait,**_

For the _monsters _will get you as long as you're _**still**_

**Run into the woods** and _hide,_ my dear

For nothing will save you once the monster has appeared."

* * *

For the Competition on Anime and Manga FanFiction Challenges Forum

I don't own the Vocaloids.

My mind is creepy but I love this so don't hate me I just sfhasoiudfhadifhoiduafhasuihfuidofh-ed all over my word document and this is what came out.


End file.
